powerrangershistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Xandred
Master Xandred is the leader of the Nighloks and is armed with a broadsword (plus a secondary sword). The most powerful of the Nighlok, Xandred is prone to frequent violent outbursts, usually directed at the failure of his subordinates to destroy the Rangers. He seeks to cause the Sanzu River to flood with the despair of humans, allowing him to enter the world of the living and conquer it. His rage was originally endless until he heard the sound of Dayu's Harmonium. Master Xandred was sealed within the Netherworld years ago in a battle with the last team of Samurai Rangers led by Jayden's father, who perished after using his symbol power to imprison Xandred. Master Xandred possesses enormous strength and power, easily able to overpower the Samurai Rangers in their first encounter, and is proven to be a capable swordsman. Power energy radiates from his body that can sometimes incapacitate him but has also been shown to create new Moogers and Spit Fangs. However he displays a number of fatal weakneses as well. Because of the (incomplete) seal that the original Red Ranger placed on him Master Xandred's power is not at its peak. Not only that but he constantly suffers from a headache that only Octoroo's sake-like medicine and the music from Dayu's harmonium are able to soothe.Like other Nighlok, Master Xandred's body dries out if he's not in the Netherworld, although he dries out much faster than any other Nighlok (whether or not this is a result of the seal on him-it is never stated) and it takes longer for the Sanzu River's polluted water to soak back into Master Xandred's body. In "The Master Returns,", Master Xandred gets even more angry then before after he is told by Octoroo of Serrator's betrayal. He plans to go to Earth through a gap. Though Octoroo advises him not to, Master Xandred makes his return to Earth planning to destroy Serrator along with the Samurai Rangers. Instantly Master Xandred starts to dry up, but he fights the Rangers anyway and completely overpowers them. Jayden goes to take him on with his Bullzooka, but Master Xandred managed to block all the shots. He is able to beat Jayden even in Super Samurai Mode, leaving him badly hurt and unable to stand up. Afterwards, Master Xandred repaired and gave Dayu back her harmonium. Master Xandred is about to completely dry up when Octoroo brings him into the Netherworld to rejuvenate, sinking to the bottom of the Sanzu River. This ends up giving Serrator the opportunity to take over Master Xandred's ship and split world in two. In "Evil Reborn," the result of Mia destroying Dayu's Harmonium is enough to raise the Sanzu River and fully heal Master Xandred as he appears on Earth to confront the Rangers. In "The Sealing Symbol," Master Xandred states that with his power renewed, he is unstoppable. When Dayu is starting to succumb to her injuries, Master Xandred puts her out of his misery and assumes a stronger form. While Lauren writes the Sealing Symbol, the other Samurai Rangers fight Master Xandred to keep him from attacking Lauren. Master Xandred moves fast enough to knock the Rangers down as the Samurai Rangers work to keep Master Xandred from attacking Lauren. When Lauren writes the Sealing Symbol and fires it towards Master Xandred, it has no effect on Master Xandred as he emerges with a white patch that represented Dayu's human side that keeps him from drying out. Master Xandred then attacks the Samurai Rangers as Jayden uses a teleportation symbol to get the Samurai Rangers away from Master Xandred. Master Xandred then takes a kimono that Dayu had dropped and retreats back to the Netherworld. After Octoroo holds a memorial for Dayu, Master Xandred states that Dayu has served her purpose and that it is time to invade Earth. Master Xandred begins the invasion on Earth by unleashing the waters of the Sanzu River upon the Earth. Master Xandred tells Octoroo that they haven't won and that they still have to defeat the Samurai Rangers. Master Xandred confronts the Samurai Rangers during their fight with an army of Moogers. Jayden plans to attack the white spot on Master Xandred that Dayu's humanity is on while the other Samurai Rangers fight the Moogers and the Spitfangs. Jayden uses his Super Spin Sword on the white patch as Master Xandred states that he won't defeat him that easily. Master Xandred then uses his Netherwind attack and the Flames of the Netherworld to take down the Rangers. Master Xandred then plans to have the Rangers beg for mercy even when he leaves to go after Lauren. In the final episode "Samurai Forever," Master Xandred started going to through the city as the Samurai Rangers catch up to him. Master Xandred unleashes the Moogers on the Samurai Rangers as they defeat the Moogers. The Samurai Rangers then face off against Master Xandred where they use the Capture Symbol Power. Jayden uses the Fire Smasher Duel Mode attack on Master Xandred as the other Samurai Rangers attack on all sides. Jayden then assumes his Shogun mode and uses his Shogun Strike on the white patch to take down Master Xandred who quotes that they haven't seen the last of him. Master Xandred assumes his Mega-Monster form as the Samurai Rangers summon the Foldingzords where they form the Samurai Gigazord. The Samurai Rangers de-morph and use every ounce of their Symbol Power. Master Xandred repels the Beetlezord, the Swordfishzord, the Tigerzord, the Octozord, the Clawzord, and the Bullzord until only the Samurai Megazord was left standing. The Samurai Rangers uses all their Symbol Power to pull of a powerful Samurai Strike. Before exploding, Master Xandred states to the Samurai Rangers that they may have defeated him, but the Nighloks will rise again. he most likely went to the nighlok afterlife with the rest of the nighlok Category:Villains